1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for a fluid filler gun. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device for a filler gun head that includes a coupon dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filler gun display devices are known. A saddle or carrying body, usually made of pliable or rigid synthetic material, slides in place over a gun head of a fluid filler gun used with a fluid pump, e.g., a gasoline pump, oil pump, water pump, or the like, provided at an automobile service station. The carrying body typically includes a display surface where replaceable display placards can be mounted. The display placards can be used to label the type of gasoline or other fluid dispensed by the particular gun head. The display placard also can be used to advertise products or services for sale at the service station or another location, or for any other desired advertising purpose. The carrying body can be removable from the gun head, or may be an integral part of the gun head itself.
Unfortunately, the display placard itself does not always provide sufficient inducement to the consumer to purchase the products or services being advertised on the display device. It would be commercially advantageous to provide the consumer with an additional inducement, such as one or more discount coupons, to encourage the consumer to purchase goods and services. It could be particularly advantageous if such coupons could be tied to the particular product being advertised on the display device, or to the particular fluid being dispensed by the filler gun, and if the coupons could be provided to the consumer simultaneously with the consumer's use of the filler gun.